Golden Girls
by eat.sleep.breathe.dance
Summary: Every girl is smart, but which smart girl is...Golden? The infamous Kristin Gregory's daughter has been accepted to Golden Academy. There, she finds out the school is most defiantly NOT what it seems...
1. Chloe Gregory

Every girl is smart, but which smart girl is...Golden?

Name: Chloe Gregory

Age: 13

Birthday: February 14

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair usually in a ballet bun or a ponytail, sea-green eyes and pale skin. About 5'2.

Mother: Kristen Gregory, ex-international soccer player, now an accountant.

Father: Dead

"Chloe, stop IMing your friends and come down to dinner!" My mother yells from the kitchen.

"Coming, mom!" I close my laptop and dash downstairs.

I look around the kitchen. "Spaghetti?"

"Yup! It's the Italian kind. How was school today?"

"It was fine." I say. "The classes are too easy." Our school, Westchester (the school my mom went to as a child) doesn't move people up grades.

"Yes, but there's another school I might send you to." My mom says.

"What school?"

"Golden Academy."

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a school for smart, rich kids who can pick up fast. See the brochure." Mom hands me the paper.

* * *

Golden Academy: Best boarding school in the US!

Three hours of school a day, tests in each subject every month. Come to Westchester mall girl bathroom for testing. If you pass, we will send your parents a school list of items to get for school. The next day, is when our bus will come and pick you up.

* * *

"Hey mom? Can you take me to the Westchester mall?"


	2. Ms Gold

…And flip, and turn and…Crash!

"Get up, Chloe. You need to get this routine right for competition." My gymnastic coach, Elixa yells. "Again, and then you can go home."

I'm messing up on the back handspring flip part of it and I need to get it right.

"You can do it, Chloe!" Demi calls from the sidelines. She has red hair and her mom took over the infamous Daily Grind. She and I are BFF's. My mother always told me, you can't stay on top forever. Her friend Massie, used to be rich is now in the process of her eighth divorce. Her daughter, Maddie is…interesting.

And flip, and turn and spring and splits! I did it.

"Good job, Gregory! I knew you could do it. Okay, Demi, your turn." Elixa says. "Turn out that foot."

"Okay, bye."

I walk over to the car after changing out of my gymnastics leotard and shorts.

"How was class today, honey?" Mom asks.

"It was good, I perfected my handspring." I say, nonchalantly. "One question, mom. How do we know if this Golden Academy thing is a hoax? I mean, would _you _go to the girls bathroom for no reason?"

"Chloe, see this page? It's real because when I turn it this way, you can see a gold stripe through the word 'Academy.' See this fake page?" Mom pulls out another piece of paper that looks exactly the same. "If I turn it sideways-No stripe. That's why it's a fake."

"I'm fine 's get to Westchester mall!"

**1 hour of pop music later**

"The first bathroom is…Ah-ah! Next to Puma!" My mom's ears perk up, like when a dog hears something weird.

"Did you just say Puma?" She asks. _Oh crap, _I think. _Major Puma obsession._

"I'll be right back. I'll pick up a couple of new things…bye!"

"Let's do this." I say to myself as I walk into the girls bathroom.

At first, there was nobody there. Then, I heard a click. "Ohmyfreakinggod, this was totally a fraud!" I squeak. "How am I going to find my mom?" I try dialing her number.

"I'm sorry, but the service has been cut off-" I hand up.

"I'm not going under, but my flip is. Screw it, I need to get out of here." I breathe in and out, and think of what Elixa says.

"Point my feet, bend my knees, tuck and flip." I bend my knees and launch myself over the bathroom stall's door and land in a perfect dismount. "I did it! I actually did it!

"Good job, Chloe is it? Gregory? Your mother used to be the legendary soccer player." A voice says and unlocks the stall. A tall, slim woman with pale blonde hair in a bob, wearing a Juicy Couture gold and black tracksuit walks out. "Hi, I'm Ms. Gold and I'm Golden Academy's dean of students. Just answer a few questions, and your in Golden Academy."

"Nice to meet you, and I'd be happy to answer some questions." I shake Ms. Gold's hand.

"I can see you have manners." She smiles. "What skills do you have? Besides getting out of a bathroom stall, of course."

"Well, I'm good at finding things. I'm on the rhythmic gymnastics competitive team."

"Hmm…One more question before I send you on this little quest. Would you give it all up to go to this school?" Ms. Gold taps her black pen against her plump lips awaiting my answer.

_Would I? _I think.

"Do they have a gymnastics team there?" I ask.

"Yes, and _much _better quality then the one here in Westchester has. We have teachers from the governments secret spies. After all, our Golden Girls get only the best!" She smiles. "You will pass once you reach the top floor of the mall. Without getting caught by anybody wearing the color gold. Including me. I'm giving you a five-minute headstart. Go!" Ms. Gold cover's her eyes as I dash through the mall. I _must _get into Golden Academy.


	3. Cut to the Chase

As soon as five minutes is up, I run into the elevator. I wait and cover my ears as the elevator music plays.

_7th…8th…Gotta get to 20th floor! _I'm about to get off at the fifteenth floor as somebody in a gold jacket gets in.

"So, who is this Chloe Gregory?" She says into her phone.

OMG, this person doesn't see me!

"Okay, so I'll see her soon. Good." She hangs up and taps her foot to the over-catchy music. The seventeenth floor dings and I slide out. This person was going to 20 so I slide out when she looked at her phone.

I find the next stair exit and run for the top. 18…19…20! I did it!

"Good job, Ms. Gregory. Your mother is waiting for you at the Puma entrance." Ms. Gold smiles and gestures me to the elevator. We ride down, make small talk. She tells me about Golden Academy.

On the first floor, my mother hugs me and asks if I passed or not.

"Of course, mom. This is Ms. Gold." Ms. Gold shakes my mothers hand.

"Here's the list of supplies you need to get for Golden Academy. I'll see you tomorrow, Chloe!" She waves goodbye and walks into nowhere.

"Mom, what does the list say?" I peek at the list. "Wow, that's expensive!" I examine the list.

"Not if your an ex-celebrity. They give discounts for special codes." My mother says. "Here's the list, Chloe. Were going to go on a _major _shopping spree!"

_Golden Academy: Year 1 List of Supplies_

_iPad Air (128 gb, cellular data+wifi)_

_Books to download with the code 'Golden':_

_Math, History, Writing, Science._

"Wow, mom how will we get this without spending a lot of money?" I ask.

"Watch this." My mother walks into the Apple store to buy my iPad Air. "Hi, I'm Kristin Gregory-"

"OMG, _the_ Kristin Gregory?! Soccer ball player Kristin?! OMG! I'm so excited!" She shrieks. "If you give me free soccer lessons, I will give you whatever you want for free. I swear!"

"How about the new iPad Air? 128 gigabytes and cellular data+wifi, please." My mother is as cool as a cucumber. I never thought about what I'd do when I leave home for Golden Academy…

"Of course! Where should we meet?" She asks. "I can do Friday, Saturday and Wednesday."

"How about the gym?" My mother says. "Wednesday night, 4-7." My mother walks out.

"Mom, that was amazing!" I hug her. "Can I get a case?" I ask, clutching my iPad box in my hands. It's still in the box so I'm not going to open it until I get home.

"Of course, Chloe!" My mother and I spend the rest of the day shopping.

"Since this is your last night in Westchester, you can have a sleepover with Dani. You guys even have access to my private jacuzzi." Mom says.

"Wow, you must be serious! I never get to use it!" I say.

"I'm calling Dylan right now. You can enter that code thing on your iPad." She says.

**At home**

As I turn on my iPad, I admire it's shiny screen. I slide the gold sparkly case on it. I go to the app store and enter the code 'Golden' and it says, "Four books downloading." It's only supposed to take up about 2-4 gigabytes, but I don't care because I have over 100 gigabytes on it.

"Chloe, Dani is here!" My mother calls. "Come downstairs, Dylan wants to see you!" Technically, Dani and I are godsisters. Dylan is my godmother and Kristin is her godmother. But, it makes us better BFF's.

"Hi, Auntie Dylan!" I hug her and her glossy red hair smells like Juicy Couture perfume.

"Hi, honey! I hear your going to Golden Academy!"

Dani smiles sadly.

"Yeah, so you guys can talk while Dani and I get our jacuzzi on." I say as Dani and I race each other upstairs.

"So, your going to Golden Academy?" She asks eyeing the iPad on my dresser which is pinging, saying it's done with my downloads.

"Yup. I'll miss you so much, Dani!" I hug her.

"Let's not make this night sad, let's do something fun like…A movie! Let's watch Mean Girls 2 or something. We have Netflix and there's a pop-up TV in the jacuzzi so…Let's get our suits on and let's get jacuzziing!" She says.

I wear a red bikini while Dani pulls on a yellow one. We take an Instagram snap on Dani's phone. The caption says, "Last day before Ms. Smarty goes to Golden Academy! Like if you'll miss her!" Her Instagram is live_life_loud and mine is chloe_g. I love Instagram. I'm making a list of apps to download on the bus.

_List of apps to download_

_Snapchat_

_Instagram_

_Kik_

_Temple Run 2_

_Subway Surf_

I smile during all our favorite parts. Dani and I are laughing like crazy and smiling.

"I can come home every two months." I say to console her.

"Ehmagawd, I thought you men't like every two years, this will be _so _much better then I expected!"

"You are such a drama queen!" I say rolling my eyes.

I'm really going to miss Dani…

At about 1 A.M, We drift into an endless sleep. When I wake up, she'll be gone and I have to get on the Golden Academy bus.


	4. Glitch

I wake up, I see a bright light and a honking bus outside.

"Chloe, get dressed! The bus driver is going to wait less than 10 minutes!" My mother urges me to get dressed. I swiped my hair with a hairbrush and then threw it into my makeup case. I am wearing True Religion skinny jeans, a pink top from Aeropostale and the black jacket that says 'Official Golden Girl' on the back in gold. The only 'uniform' I have to wear is the jacket. I'm going to buy more copies of the jacket, but in other colors. They have all colors!

I walk downstairs and I see my mother putting my stuff on the bus.

"Here's your bag. It has your backpack with your makeup, iPad, charger and earbuds." My backpack is a Pink (from Victoria's Secret) it is actually pink with little gold hearts on it.

"Thanks mom!"

"I put a little something in the side pocket." She smiles.

"Okay, what is it?" I open the pocket and find a shiny gold credit card.

"I'm not going to put limits on this thing because…Well, I forgot to tell you but I got promoted to CEO of the company so now I technically own it."

"Mom, that's awesome!" I say. "I can't believe were rich! You used to be poor when you were a kid!" I say.

"Your right, Chloe. If you wait it out, you will get what you want. I love you so much." She hugged me. "You look beautiful, babe. I'll see you in two months."

And then she's gone. I walk on the bus and all the kids are wearing the same jacket as me. 'Official Golden Girl' on the back and the golden 'G' on the left side.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." I sit down next to a brunette and another blonde.

"I'm Nicole, and that's Jemma." The brunette says.

"What's your status at your old school?" Jemma asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, popularity wise. Golden Academy is about how to get accepted into anywhere in life. It is all an example, that's why teachers let cliques and popularity happen here." she says. "Hey, wanna be roomies with us?"

"Oh! My friend Dani and I were pretty popular. We were in the middle of accepted and super popular. And, yes I'd like to be roomies with you guys. I didn't know we get to pick."

"That's good. Wait, show me your iPad…Whats your name?" Nicole asks.

"Chloe. Chloe Gregory." I tilt my iPad in it's gold and black case that I got monogrammed to say 'Chloe'.

"Wait, Chloe? Gregory? Isn't your mom like, a billionaire?" Jemma asks. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah, I didn't want to say before so you guys wouldn't be all 'OMG, Chloe fake BFF's!' on me."

"Of course not." Nicole smiles. "Now watch this." She flicks her finger up on iBooks and waits for a minute.

"There used to be this popularity trick for the select few who actually deserved it. The current popular girl bought the books because she's rich." Jemma says. "If it works, you read the books and you become instantly popular."

"It's not working." I say. "Let's just play around in the redeem section to see if we actually get some cash!"

We try all codes. I get 15, 25, 75 and even 200. Finally, I try one more code and the screen goes black.

"It's dead." I say. "Anyways, the bus stopped so I think we must be here."

"Let's go!" Jemma jumps out of her seat, her blonde ponytail bouncing around.

"She's hyper." Nicole grins as we walk off.

"Hi, Ms. Gold!" I wave. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Ms. Gregory. I hope you will like Golden Academy." She nods and goes back in her office.

"Go into the first dorm you see and then write your names on the whiteboard on the door." Ms. Gold says over the loudspeakers.

"I found the best room. Go to room 101, right now." Nicole says. "I know where it is."

"Okay, go!" I run to the room where Jemma and Nicole are shutting the door.

"So why is this room so good?" I ask. "Is there, like a secret tunnel or something?"

"Actually, yes. It leads to the mall." I gasp.

"That secret door behind the bed." Jemma points as she covers it up with her Selena Gomez poster.

"I love this so much!" I squeal. "Hey, does the bathroom have separate drawers?" She asks.

"Yes. Hey, I thought your iPad was dead. It's flashing all colors." Jemma points.

"Mine is doing the same!" Nicole whispers and shuts the door of the busy hustle and bustle.

"Ditto."

"It's apart of the trick." I say as I point to the new iBooks screen with books like, 'Debating with Clerks' and 'How to Win', 'Find your lucky sign' and more on all our screens.

"No, it's a glitch."


	5. Monday Mall Madness

"What do you mean it's a glitch?" I ask. "It gave us the books."

"I'm a computer expert. I put that in as my talent." Nicole says.

"I did gymnastics." I say as I show them my gymnastics leotard.

"Oh, cool. I do soccer." Jemma says, shows me her purple soccer ball.

"Okay, but if we have a glitch, we cannot show anybody else."

"It's Sunday night, we have to go to bed." I say. "Can we read them tomorrow?"

"I'm taking a shower tonight." Jemma says. "So I can wake up at seven."

"Oh yeah, school starts at seven thirty." I say.

"I'm going to go to the hall bathroom."

"Me too. See you guys later." Nicole and I walk down the hall for our showers.

**The next day, seven o-clock:**

"Guys, I am wearing a purple knee-length dress with gold and black shoes." I say stepping out of the bathroom.

"You look nice! Don't forget your jacket." Jemma is wearing pink skinny jeans, and her jacket zipped up.

"Let's go." Nicole grabs her purple Kipling bag. She's wearing a white mini-skirt and a black and white tube top with her jacket.

"Thanks." I put on my dress. "Let's go to the café for breakfast."

We walk down the hall to the cafeteria. I grab a ham sandwich, Jemma gets an orange and a piece of french toast. Nicole get's the classic Lucky Charms cereal with no-fat milk.

"So guys, we should start reading these books."

I open the iBooks app and see all my normal books (Math, Science, History and Writing) and then I swipe up with all four fingers and I see the books.

"Hey, guys these aren't books. There videos." Nicole says.

"Let's watch on mine."

"How to debate with clerks with G.G.G! Okay, find a loophole in the price tag. Put it on the non-sale tag in the sale section. Tell the clerk what they did wrong and make them mark it down at least fifty percent. And that is how you debate with clerks!" She flips her shiny blonde hair, gives a tinkly wave and shuts the camera off.

"Wow. We have a mystery. Who is G.G.G?" Jemma asks.

"Screw it, Jemma! We need to use this to our potential!" Nicole laughs.

"I agree, but after school we've got some shopping to do. Come on, we have five hours of math then 1 hour of math homework. The reason this 'five hours' of school works, is because at most schools, there is an hour of each subject a week and five days a week.

**After breakfast**

"Okay, guys let's go!" I say, linking arms with Nicole and Jemma.

"I know. We have math on Monday, writing on Tuesday, history on Wednesday or 'Hump-Day', science on Thursday and gym on Friday." Nicole says.

Wednesday afternoon is two clubs of your choice. Since gym is a class for no homework if you did it on the day you got it. The clubs were anything imaginable. I usually do gymnastics and football, Jemma does robotics and art while Nicole does soccer and Spanish. I don't know, football is just fun to do.

As I walk down the hall, to go to the bathroom, I bump into a tall red-headed girl wearing sparkly flats.

"I'm sorry, if you could just let me-"

"No, I'm sorry you bumped into me, loser." She says. "You should know me. I'm Gwen Blanche and I'm the best shopper known to exist."

She did not. She just did not go there.

"No, I am. Shop off at three. Who ever buys the most stuff and gets there faster, can have the spot."

"Oh, and by the way, this morning you were sitting in Gwen's spot." A small brunnete, named Riley O'Keefe says smirking next to Gwen. "Don't take our table."

"Fine, we will."

**1 hour of homework later:**

"So where is the secret passage?" I say. "We have a shop-off with Gwen Blanche and Riley O'Keefe at three, and it's two thirty."

"What? Did you honestly pick a fight with Gwen and Riley?" Nicole's eyes immediately bulge. "They are the most popular girls in school!"

"So why don't we take the secret passage?" I say.

"Oh yeah, at the tour Nicole and I found it when we were exploring this school." Jemma says casually.

"Wait, you guys got a tour?" I say. "I just got locked into the bathroom and got chased to the top of Westchester mall."

"Oh." Jemma says. "I can find the door."

"It's in the bathroom and the exit is in the girls bathroom."

"Eww!" I shriek. "But we can beat Gwen and Riley."

"True."

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Hey, losers. Gwen is outside getting her Chevy warmed up to go to the mall. You guys only have Jemma's cruddy old Jeep." Riley smirked. "Later, losers!" She walked away, slamming the door.

"Go. Go!" Nicole pushes us into the bathroom and pulls away the rug revealing a trap door.

"This is so exciting!" I squeal as I follow Jemma and Nicole while shutting the trapdoor and covering it with the rug.

"You did lock the bathroom, right?" Jemma asks.

"I did." Nicole says. "The maid is going to clean our room and can't find out about our trapdoor."

A couple minutes later, I can see the dirt under the sink, since the exit to the tunnel is through the sink of the bathroom, we have to wear gloves.

"Go, I'll take Victoria's Secret's Pink, Nic takes Prada and Chloe takes Juicy." We split up and did a ton of shopping with our credit cards before Gwen and Riley even arrived. When we hit the first floor, they were just arriving, their mouths dropped open.

"How did you-" Riley's mouth was clamped over by Gwen's french-manicured hand.

"Just don't rub it in. You get our spot." She scowled as she stomped outside.

"Well girls, who's ready to crawl through some holes?"

"If we get an A in math, we get the purple Golden Girls jacket so…Yeah." We dash back to the bathroom, and into the hole. When we go through the hole, we laugh, joke and talk. Yeah, this is the best Monday I've ever experienced.


	6. Crush or to Crush?

Tuesday! I hate Tuesday's. They are the farthest day from Friday. And, I also hate writing.

**8:00 A.M, Writing Class**

"Hello, darlings! Today we are going to combine classes with the Bronze Boys, to see if we can combine schools." The writing teacher, Ms. Yates said.

"Jackson, Jemma sits with Jones, Sam, Reckons, Nicole sits with Richards, Lug. Gregory, Chloe sits with Gates, Duncan." I didn't even know where to begin with this 'Duncan' person. He was a total jock and he had a shaved head.

"Move, girly." He said. "I sit in the third row, third seat."

"No, that's my spot." I say. "We were technically here first, Duncan."

"Yeah, just because your mother was a famous soccer player, doesn't mean you always get what you want." He rolled his eyes and tried to sit down again. He didn't just go there. He just didn't. Even Dani, when she was mad never said that sort of thing.

"Well, butt out!" I said as I hip-bumped him out of my seat.

He scowled as he sulkily took the next seat. "Screw you." He whispered.

"Too bad. Your just jealous." I laugh.

**After 5 hours of writing and homework:**

"More shopping?" Nicole raises an eyebrow as I cover up the trapdoor I came through with the purple bathroom rug. I'm holding three Juicy Couture bags, one bag and two Aeropostale bags.

"I needed some therapy after what my writing partner put me through." I say.

"Who?" Nicole asks. "Oh, BTW, Jemma is at the gym."

"Duncan Gates. He's so annoying, I just had to shove him out of my chair."

"I think he likes you." Nicole grins. "He's obviously flirting with you."

"No, he's not. Anyways, the delivery girl, Rose is going to give us our uniforms for what we are going to do tomorrow." She says. "We'd better get out of the bathroom so we don't look weird."

The someone at the door knocked.

"Hey, this is Rose. I'm here to deliver a football outfit to a Chloe Gregory and a soccer uniform for a Nicole Reckons?" I open the door. "Thanks Rose!" I tip her five dollars and she finishes her deliveries.

"Don't shut the door, I'm coming in!" Jemma sticks her pink gym shoe-clad toe in the doorway.

"I burned 300 calories." Jemma said. "I feel much better because yesterday was a 'fat day' for me."

"I know what those feel like." I answer. "I stayed home for a week because of one time I missed gymnastics. Plus, I had a cold." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, guys I found this graph on the jackets earned. There's something called student food credits."

"Okay, tell us about student credits, then show us the graph." I plop on the bed, after hanging up my football uniform.

"Student credits, are put on this card. You can buy the food here with real money, and I've already spent 50 bucks on food, or you could earn 10 student credits a day for a good grade, and spend 1 credit per meal, and half of a credit for snack."

"I think we should do the credits, because that money goes for shopping." Jemma said.

"Duh, student credits. Let's go get those card thingies after Nicole says the graph thingies." I answer. "And we need a boost on our shopping money."

"Now I'll explain the graph thing." Nicole says, holding out the chart was the most important thing in the world. Jemma and I peered at the graph.

Every month, if you get B- or higher on your final grade, you get a jacket.

"Cool. Since it's the last day of January, we'll get graded tomorrow."

**(Pretend the girls have transferred in on January)**

That night, I took a shower and pulled on a pair of blue silk pajamas with yellow buttons. I had to get a goodnights rest for gymnastics and football.

**Wednesday morning, 7:00 A.M**

"Guys, lets go get this card thingy." Nicole said.

"But school starts at 7:50. We have 50 minutes to eat."

"Yeah, but we'll pay 20 dollars less." I say.

"Hi, Ms. Gold! Can we get meal credit cards?" Jemma asks, in her 'adult Jemma' voice.

"Yes. Rose, copy three credit cards!" She says.

"Okay, Gigi. How many credits?"

"They all have 20 credits each. Jemma Jackson, Nicole Reckons and Chloe Gregory."

About five minutes later, the cards are all copied. They say our last names in glittering gold on a black card. Jackson, Reckons and Gregory.

"Thank you, Ms. Gold!" I wave as I walk out.

We walk into the cafeteria. By the time I'm done eating, there's an announcement going on.

"Students! Students! Everybody know that the Bronze Boys and Golden Girls had their writing writing classes together yesterday. We will be combining classes, but we will still have separate campuses and cafeterias. That is all!" Ms. Gold signs off the loudspeakers. "Oh, and get to history."

**History Class**

I sit down in the third seat, third row just to annoy Duncan. That'll show him!

"Hey, what did I say yesterday about third seat third row, Gregory?" He frowns. "It's my seat."

"I was here first. Literally, and like yesterday, technically. I bet I'm older then you, too."

"November 5, 2000." He smirks.

"February 14, 2001. Crap, but it's still my seat, Duncan."

"No!" He sits in the seat he chose yesterday.

"Hah." I say. "I'm better than you."

"No your not." He says. "I hate you."

"I hate you more."

**Football**

I change into my uniform. It's black leggings and a gold tunic top. I also have a black helmet that says 'Gold' on the back.

"Let's take some ball!" I smirk and my smirk falls solid on who I see at the field.

"You." My nostrils flare. "Duncan."

"Gregory." He says equally bitter.

"You know, my name is Chloe." I roll my eyes and start to walk away until he says, "I don't care how tight those leggings are, I'm not going to fall in love."

"What the-" I raise a blonde eyebrow. "What the crap, Duncan. This is the girls version of the uniform. My heart, is like, double locked!"

"Triple locked."

"Quadruple with a rusty barbwire."

"Whatever is after quadruple, with rusty barbwire and a ring of fire."

"Mine is that, but I'm adding on a dog."

"You mean yourself?" He smirks.

"Your calling me a b****?" I say.

"I hate your uniform, by the way." He says.

"I'm going to kick your ass at football."

"Not if I kick yours first."

**Gymnastics**

I walk into the gym, and I see a familiar face.

"Elixa! You work here now?" I run an hug her.

"Yeah." She brushes her red hair out of her eyes.

"Can you do that palm reading thing you did to me when I was little?" I say.

Elixa took my palm, and pressed into it. "You are stressed, and crushing on someone." The other girls in the gym turned their heads and started whispering. "Who? OMG, will they be the next thing?" Wen't around.

"Thanks Elixa." I say.

"Your welcome. Let's start gymnastics." She says, not catching the sarcasm of my voice. "Okay, I'm going to pair you up with partners. Jackie with Bella, Maxine with Dara and Chloe with Gwen. Go!"

"Hey, snotbag." Gwen greets me. "Who's your little crush?"

"None of your business. Let's just make this routine. Aerial, roundoff, back hand spring splits."

"Add a triple flip and it will suck less." Gwen smirked.

Once Elixa looked at all the other girls routines, we gave a simultaneous smirk and performed our routine. Elixa gave as an A++.

"Were only friends inn gymnastics, okay loser?"

"Fine, thrift shopper." I walk away as Gwen's mouth dropped.

**Dorm Room 101**

"I hate him so much! He was just like, a weirdo!"

Jemma and Nicole share a knowing smile.

"He likes you and you like him back." Jemma says.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."


	7. Nicole Gold

Tuesday! I hate Tuesday's. They are the farthest day from Friday. And, I also hate writing.

**8:00 A.M, Writing Class**

"Hello, darlings! Today we are going to combine classes with the Bronze Boys, to see if we can combine schools." The writing teacher, Ms. Yates said.

"Jackson, Jemma sits with Jones, Sam, Reckons, Nicole sits with Richards, Lug. Gregory, Chloe sits with Gates, Duncan." I didn't even know where to begin with this 'Duncan' person. He was a total jock and he had a shaved head.

"Move, girly." He said. "I sit in the third row, third seat."

"No, that's my spot." I say. "We were technically here first, Duncan."

"Yeah, just because your mother was a famous soccer player, doesn't mean you always get what you want." He rolled his eyes and tried to sit down again. He didn't just go there. He just didn't. Even Dani, when she was mad never said that sort of thing.

"Well, butt out!" I said as I hip-bumped him out of my seat.

He scowled as he sulkily took the next seat. "Screw you." He whispered.

"Too bad. Your just jealous." I laugh.

**After 5 hours of writing and homework:**

"More shopping?" Nicole raises an eyebrow as I cover up the trapdoor I came through with the purple bathroom rug. I'm holding three Juicy Couture bags, one bag and two Aeropostale bags.

"I needed some therapy after what my writing partner put me through." I say.

"Who?" Nicole asks. "Oh, BTW, Jemma is at the gym."

"Duncan Gates. He's so annoying, I just had to shove him out of my chair."

"I think he likes you." Nicole grins. "He's obviously flirting with you."

"No, he's not. Anyways, the delivery girl, Rose is going to give us our uniforms for what we are going to do tomorrow." She says. "We'd better get out of the bathroom so we don't look weird."

The someone at the door knocked.

"Hey, this is Rose. I'm here to deliver a football outfit to a Chloe Gregory and a soccer uniform for a Nicole Reckons?" I open the door. "Thanks Rose!" I tip her five dollars and she finishes her deliveries.

"Don't shut the door, I'm coming in!" Jemma sticks her pink gym shoe-clad toe in the doorway.

"I burned 300 calories." Jemma said. "I feel much better because yesterday was a 'fat day' for me."

"I know what those feel like." I answer. "I stayed home for a week because of one time I missed gymnastics. Plus, I had a cold." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, guys I found this graph on the jackets earned. There's something called student food credits."

"Okay, tell us about student credits, then show us the graph." I plop on the bed, after hanging up my football uniform.

"Student credits, are put on this card. You can buy the food here with real money, and I've already spent 50 bucks on food, or you could earn 10 student credits a day for a good grade, and spend 1 credit per meal, and half of a credit for snack."

"I think we should do the credits, because that money goes for shopping." Jemma said.

"Duh, student credits. Let's go get those card thingies after Nicole says the graph thingies." I answer. "And we need a boost on our shopping money."

"Now I'll explain the graph thing." Nicole says, holding out the chart was the most important thing in the world. Jemma and I peered at the graph.

Every month, if you get B- or higher on your final grade, you get a jacket.

"Cool. Since it's the last day of January, we'll get graded tomorrow."

**(Pretend the girls have transferred in on January)**

That night, I took a shower and pulled on a pair of blue silk pajamas with yellow buttons. I had to get a goodnights rest for gymnastics and football.

**Wednesday morning, 7:00 A.M**

"Guys, lets go get this card thingy." Nicole said.

"But school starts at 7:50. We have 50 minutes to eat."

"Yeah, but we'll pay 20 dollars less." I say.

"Hi, Ms. Gold! Can we get meal credit cards?" Jemma asks, in her 'adult Jemma' voice.

"Yes. Rose, copy three credit cards!" She says.

"Okay, Gigi. How many credits?"

"They all have 20 credits each. Jemma Jackson, Nicole Reckons and Chloe Gregory."

About five minutes later, the cards are all copied. They say our last names in glittering gold on a black card. Jackson, Reckons and Gregory.

"Thank you, Ms. Gold!" I wave as I walk out.

We walk into the cafeteria. By the time I'm done eating, there's an announcement going on.

"Students! Students! Everybody know that the Bronze Boys and Golden Girls had their writing writing classes together yesterday. We will be combining classes, but we will still have separate campuses and cafeterias. That is all!" Ms. Gold signs off the loudspeakers. "Oh, and get to history."

**History Class**

I sit down in the third seat, third row just to annoy Duncan. That'll show him!

"Hey, what did I say yesterday about third seat third row, Gregory?" He frowns. "It's my seat."

"I was here first. Literally, and like yesterday, technically. I bet I'm older then you, too."

"November 5, 2000." He smirks.

"February 14, 2001. Crap, but it's still my seat, Duncan."

"No!" He sits in the seat he chose yesterday.

"Hah." I say. "I'm better than you."

"No your not." He says. "I hate you."

"I hate you more."

**Football**

I change into my uniform. It's black leggings and a gold tunic top. I also have a black helmet that says 'Gold' on the back.

"Let's take some ball!" I smirk and my smirk falls solid on who I see at the field.

"You." My nostrils flare. "Duncan."

"Gregory." He says equally bitter.

"You know, my name is Chloe." I roll my eyes and start to walk away until he says, "I don't care how tight those leggings are, I'm not going to fall in love."

"What the-" I raise a blonde eyebrow. "What the crap, Duncan. This is the girls version of the uniform. My heart, is like, double locked!"

"Triple locked."

"Quadruple with a rusty barbwire."

"Whatever is after quadruple, with rusty barbwire and a ring of fire."

"Mine is that, but I'm adding on a dog."

"You mean yourself?" He smirks.

"Your calling me a b****?" I say.

"I hate your uniform, by the way." He says.

"I'm going to kick your ass at football."

"Not if I kick yours first."

**Gymnastics**

I walk into the gym, and I see a familiar face.

"Elixa! You work here now?" I run an hug her.

"Yeah." She brushes her red hair out of her eyes.

"Can you do that palm reading thing you did to me when I was little?" I say.

Elixa took my palm, and pressed into it. "You are stressed, and crushing on someone." The other girls in the gym turned their heads and started whispering. "Who? OMG, will they be the next thing?" Wen't around.

"Thanks Elixa." I say.

"Your welcome. Let's start gymnastics." She says, not catching the sarcasm of my voice. "Okay, I'm going to pair you up with partners. Jackie with Bella, Maxine with Dara and Chloe with Gwen. Go!"

"Hey, snotbag." Gwen greets me. "Who's your little crush?"

"None of your business. Let's just make this routine. Aerial, roundoff, back hand spring splits."

"Add a triple flip and it will suck less." Gwen smirked.

Once Elixa looked at all the other girls routines, we gave a simultaneous smirk and performed our routine. Elixa gave as an A++.

"Were only friends inn gymnastics, okay loser?"

"Fine, thrift shopper." I walk away as Gwen's mouth dropped.

**Dorm Room 101**

"I hate him so much! He was just like, a weirdo!"

Jemma and Nicole share a knowing smile.

"He likes you and you like him back." Jemma says.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."


	8. Boyfriend Kisser

**Thursday:**

I am wearing an Abercrombie pair of purple athletic shorts and a H&M flowing green tank top with a pink gold jacket. I got it from Duncan and I's history couple project. Since March, we got a shipment of pink jackets. I decide to drop the bomb on Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole, who was on the cover of Young Models 2012?"

"Ummm… Uma Thurman?"

"That's not even remotely true, Nicole Gold."

"You weren't supposed to know that!"

"I can't believe it! It's true!" I sit on the bed.

Jemma walks out of the bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey, I like your hair. Can't believe you wen't brunette. Didn't you have brown eyes?"

"Long story short, Nicole Reckons is Nicole Gold."

"Woah! Are you going to ditch us now that we know?" Jemma puts on a pink gold 'Golden Girls' jacket like me.

"No. I'm asking you girls to keep my secret. Were besties, even if I am Nicole Gold."

"Done."

After class, Riley was glaring at me.

"Hey, Riley, whassup?"

"Screw this." Riley smirked. I felt a cold, hard, slap to the face.

"What the-" I gasp. "Riley, why so violent?"

"You don't freaking deserve him!"

"Leave her alone, Riley. She's just trying to learn stuff to go to a good college, you know like all of us here?" Duncan puts his hand around my shoulder and leads me to my seat.

"That's it." Riley runs up to Duncan and kisses him.

"Riley, eww. You taste like play-doh."

"You do know that everyone will say you are a boyfriend kisser." Nicole says.

"Bitch!" Riley slaps Nicole. Her face is slightly red from the embarrassment.

"Come on, Nicole and Duncan. Chloe, we'll save you a seat." Jemma leads them away to Ms. Gold's office.

"Whateves." Riley rolls her eyes. "At least once the plans are going-"

She paused.

"What plan…" I say to myself.

I walk through the cafeteria. I realize, the whole cafeteria is wearing pink Golden Girls jackets, just like me. _Maybe being a leader is harder then I thought…_

"Guys, I think Riley's planning something bad." I say to my best friend and my boyfriend.

"Jacob, Trent and I can stake out where she usually is." Duncan said.

"Okay, but that's usually in her dorm or that secret club she and Gwen are in." Jemma says.

"I'll put down all the places they go."

"We can so do this." I put my hand in the middle as everybody follows.

"Now, off to an hour of boring homework." We started our homework in the cafeteria. _I wonder what Riley's hiding..._


	9. Hints and Hits

**Friday:**

"Guys, get up. It's friday." I poke Jemma's stomach and Nicole's stomach.

"That means we have gym. For five dumb hours." Nicole moaned. "What time is it?"

"Five AM." Jemma says. "Why'd you wake us up so early?"

"1. Because we wen't to bed at seven last night, and 2. So we can go shopping for new sports clothes." I say.

"Shopping!" Nicole dashed for the bathroom as we followed, locked the door and wen't to the mall.

"Guys, it's five 30 now and class starts in about two hours." Jemma says. "We need carbs to get through the day."

"Jemma, who's your mom?" I ask. Her flashing amber eyes and her wavy hair are setting me off. I've met Massie, and she's a really pretty lady. Just like Jemma.

"Umm, you might have met her, but I'm Massie Block's daughter."

"Like, second, third, fourth…" I ask.

"No. Her first and original. Her husband, James, and her were happy together. Then, James ran for president. Someone assassinated him, because they didn't like that he was in the lead and Massie lost all her sanity. Oh, she'll always be rich. But now, she's trying to replace James with other men. Every marriage ends with a divorce."

"I'm really sorry, Jemma." Nicole says.

"It's fine. I see her every month and she and I always go shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue." Jemma gives a slightly sad smile. "Now come on, gym class awaits us. And afterwards, Chloe has a date!"

Nicole smirks.

"Shut up! Come on, I'm so hungry." I just decide to wear a pair of green Puma sweatpants, a yellow Juicy Couture top and a pink 'Golden Girls' jacket.

"No point in dressing nicely, I agree." Jemma and Nicole nod.

"Look! There are the losers!" Gwen laughed with Riley by their side.

"Is gym-wear a new fashion?" Riley teased. "I think not!"

"No, their just being practical. BTW, Riley there's this great invention for Play-Doh breath. It's kind of called…Tooth Paste?" Duncan put his arm around me. "I'm not going to date you. Not now, not ever."

Riley, taken aback, stalked down the hallway, proudly.

"Hey, Chloe! Hey Chloe's friends! I never got your names." Duncan smirks. "Just kidding. Nicole and Jemma, right?"

"Yup." Jemma smiles like, 'yeah, whatever.'

"You guys could call yourselves the blonde bombshells because your all blonde." Duncan says. "I've gotta go and meet Jacob and Trent in the cafeteria. Text you, Chloe." Duncan walked away.

"So..The Blonde Bombshells, huh. Who else besides me actually likes that idea?" Nicole asks.

"I do!" Jemma puts her french manicured hand in the middle. "Blonde Bombshells!"

"Blonde Bombshells!" Nicole puts her aztec-patterned manicured hand on top of Jemma's.

"Blonde Bombshells!" I put my hand on top of theirs. "Let's go rock that gym class!"

"Everybody! Since Coach Hart is sick today, go to your Wednesday after-class activities!"

"Yes! I can improve that turn!" I smile. "Adios, mis amigos!"

"Bye, Chlo!" Jemma and Nicole depart to their activities.

"Gwen. Hi." I greet her. "Are we partners today?"

"Yeah. Sorry about this morning. Everybody's saying that Riley will take over my position as alpha."

"Really? Your SO much taller than her, prettier and I honestly don't think she can handle being alpha, with her Play-Doh breath and all." I say. "She tried to kiss my boyfriend but failed."

"I know…Listen, be careful. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she's planning something. She wants to destroy this school, for giving her bad breath."

"Huh?!" I ask. "That makes no sense whatsoever."

"A long time ago, she came to this school, to view. Your older sister, Maxine Gregory, was conducting an experiment. It was with…Play-Doh. Riley drank the liquid, and to this day, her breath will always smell faintly, but strongly like Play-Doh."

"Wow..No wonder she hates this school. And, I'm trying to keep quiet about my family. My mother, Kristin Gregory is an ex-soccer player and now she's a worldwide accountant. My sister, Maxine Gregory, is a famous scientist living in Tokyo."

"Well, soon you'll be Chloe Gregory. Famous competitive gymnast." Gwen said. "If we nail this arabian turn. Let's work!"

"One more question: Will Riley like, blow up the school?" I ask teasingly.

"Actually, yes." Gwen said. "I'll help you and your posse take her down. But in secret. She still thinks I'm on her side."

"Done. Let's get this turn down."


End file.
